Confronting Confessions
by Kate-chan15
Summary: Lucy has always been sure that she doesn't have any romantic feelings towards Loke, but when he confesses to her seriously, she has to consider her feelings again. Loke is just glad that she is finally accepting his love for her, so he'll happily wait for her to realise her love for him. After all, a ladies wish is a gentleman's command, so if she wants a kiss, who is he to refuse.
1. Chapter 1

Lucy was in the midst of a mission alongside her friends, Gray, Erza and Natsu when she called on Aquarius. Aquarius continually pushed her, "Got a boyfriend yet, Lucy?" "It's probably because you look like a stupid bimbo?"

"Just help me to help the team! Please!" Lucy exclaimed. Lucy looked around only to see all her friends doing their best. It was times like this that really hurt her; times when it was devastatingly obvious how powerless, useless she was compared to her friends. They were all so inspiring and incredible. She couldn't help but be in awe of the three mages; their powers, so different; ice, fire, weaponry - total polar opposites. For once, Lucy just wanted to help; for once to be useful to her friends. Was that really too much to ask for?

Aquarius scoffed, but sprayed water at the dark mage opposite them.

"Thank you, Aquarius!" Lucy exclaimed gratefully, before sending her back to the spirit world. Lucy was about to summon another spirit, but she slipped on water left behind from Aquarius. Lucy had no doubt that Aquarius had planned that; that girl _always_ had to have the final word in any argument. Lucy let out a small squeal as her ankle twisted beneath her and she fell with a light thud. The opposing mage used the young mages' distraction to his advantage, speeding away like a cannon being fired.

Natsu let out an angry yell, "We've gotta follow him!"

Lucy cowered, her ankle stung. She wouldn't be able to run. "You guys go on without me. I'll see you later." She said, feigning confidence.

"Are you sure?" Erza asked sceptically, way too used to her cry baby friend's antics, "I wouldn't usually entertain the idea, but he's dangerous…"

"It's fine." Lucy urged, "I'll get one of my celestial spirits to help me. Now go get him!" she exclaimed the last part enthusiastically.

Her friends didn't waste another moment before turning in the direction the evil mage went in. "Sorry, Lucy!" Natsu called over his shoulder.

"We'll make it up to you later!" Gray called to his ditsy friend.

"Be careful!" Lucy called after them. Lucy let out a disgruntled sigh. Once again, she was alone. No matter how hard she tried, she always, always ended up being left behind. Lucy had to recognise frequently that she was really just a strain on the great and powerful team. They would be better off without her, but she was too selfish to distance herself. And besides, even if she tried to, she was fairly sure, or at least she hoped, they would put up a fight for their strong friendship.

"I summon the lion, Loke!" she calls out to no one in particular, weakly stabbing a gold key into thin air. Almost instantly, the red haired young man appeared, standing above her in his usual well-made suit and red tie.

"Lucy! It's been too long! I suppose you couldn't stay away forever!" he says with a wink.

Lucy ignored his comment, "Help me please?" she asked with a weak smile, "I think I twisted my ankle…"

His eyes darken almost immediately, "How? Why didn't you call me before? And where are your friends? They should be looking after you." He frowns. He leans down and inspects my ankle, making me wince a few times, "I think you've broken it, Luce."

"They had to finish a mission and I'm sure it's just bruised or twisted. So, what do you say? Will you help me?" she stretches her arms out for him to pick her up.

He smiles at her, "Of course." His smile turns to a grin, "After all, I love Lucy! I have to look after my favourite girl, especially when she has broken her ankle!"

Lucy groaned in reply but was glad when he picked her up. She allowed him to hold her tightly in a fashion that only made Lucy think of a bride and groom on their big day.

"Where are we heading, Lucy?" He asked. It had started to rain and Lucy wasn't too fond of the idea of trekking to a train station – which she knew was at least four miles away – in the pouring rain, especially with her sore ankle.

"A local inn, I think." She spoke nervously, "It would be good to get out of the rain."

"Right. I think a storms starting too." Loke added. It wasn't long before they arrived at a small local inn. "Sweetheart, you wait here." Loke said as he sat her down on a small sofa in the reception of a motel, being careful of her injured ankle. She was about to tell him not to call her that, but he was already talking to a petite girl over the counter, booking a room. Maybe she didn't reprimand him because it would be rude for her to interrupt them, or possibly because she didn't really mind the endearing name.

"Here you go!" exclaimed the way too eager girl as she handed a key to Loke. She was smiling animatedly in a way Lucy had to admit was friendlier to him than any staff members had ever been to her. Lucy supposed it couldn't be helped, what with Loke looking the way he did. Having said that, the unknown girl wasn't exactly a wallflower herself. She had long, pretty light brown hair that hung in a loose braid other one shoulder, crystal blue eyes that sparkled enigmatically and a perfect figure. She grinned at Loke, but when he turned to walk towards me, her eyes moved over to Lucy, they narrowed immediately. Lucy ignored her and simply looked at Loke instead. His red hair was hanging over his glasses, water droplets falling from the strands. The girl's expression reversed to its former cheerful grin, eyes squinted, when Loke turned around, Lucy secured in his arms. The two were about to leave, on their way to their room, when Loke stopped once more. He said to the girl, "I think my girlfriend has broken her ankle, please call for a doctor?" his tone implied that it wasn't a question, more of a statement. The girl replied with a simple "yes" and the usual, "enjoy your stay".

"It's not broken, Loke." Lucy muttered as they headed in the direction of Room 7. Loke didn't reply.

Lucy ignored Loke for the rest of the walk to the room, despite his struggles for conversation. Once they were in the room, he laid her down on the king size bed then rolled onto it beside her.

With a wink he said, "The storm has gotten worse. It might be a while before the doctor gets here." He smirks, "I know something we could do in the meantime." He leans down to kiss her but she pushes his forehead away with the palm of her hand. Loke sighed, "Oh Lucy, you wound me so."

She scoffed "I'm sure you'll recover."

He sighed and looked down at her despairingly, "Why won't you believe that I love you, Lucy?"

"Loke, you don't love me. You just-" she was cut off by Loke.

"You talk the talk about how I'm the same as you - how I'm human! But when it comes to human emotions, you don't believe me. I love you Lucy! I know I do! I'm sure of it! What do I have to do to make you believe that I love you? You are stubborn, immature, occasionally ditsy, beautiful, sweet and kind. The kindest person I've ever met. Those are the things I love about you, Lucy. Please believe me!"

Lucy was speechless. She had never thought of his love in that way. She'd always believed it was friendship, not love. Never for a moment had she suspected that he really truly loved her. But that much was obvious from his confession. The only real question now was how Lucy felt. Lucy opened and closed her mouth a few times, trying to categorise her thoughts enough to answer him.

"I don't know what to say, Loke." Lucy finally replied.

Loke looked crestfallen, but before he could speak again, the phone in their room sounded. Loke answered it after staring at Lucy for a few moments. Lucy heard the girl from the reception's chipper voice, but couldn't decipher her words. Loke nodded, his expression frustrated.

"Well Lucy." Loke said as he put the phone back down, "The doctor won't get here until tomorrow because of the storm, so it looks like you have plenty of time to decide your answer."

Lucy stared at him in shock. Was he going to demand an answer? Yes, he was. But what would it be? Even Lucy wasn't sure.


	2. Chapter 2

Loke told Lucy that he was going to get something from the Spirit world so Lucy was left with her own thoughts. She lay restless on the bed, her mind racing ahead of her. Loke was great; funny, handsome, kind, reliable and mature- one thing that not many Fairy Tail members were. But he was human and had flaws just like everyone else. He was obnoxious at times He was irresponsible and she would never be able to trust him to not cheat on her. That last flaw was the most crucial to Lucy. She couldn't begin a new relationship with someone she couldn't trust.

After about an hour, she heard Loke return from the spirit world. She didn't want to have to talk to him, so she pretended to be asleep.

Loke smiled down at his sleeping angel. He couldn't begin to describe the love he felt for her, and he doubted Lucy would let him try. He knew he would never look at another girl again, not now that he felt real love. He would wait as long as it took for the blonde to be his. He felt possessive of her, he couldn't stand the knowledge that she spent the majority of her time with men. He couldn't stand the knowledge that those men freely sat in her apartment. He couldn't stand the thought of his perfect angel being with another.

Loke sat down beside her, and Lucy felt the bed dip as he did, but she continued to pretend. Lucy felt his cold fingers at her neck; they moved her hair aside and placed a delicate, cold, silver chain around her neck. The chain was a beautiful silver, heart shaped locket. Inside the locket were a pale green stone and the star sign, Leo. A memento of himself that he had bought a few months ago in the spirit world; an accessory Loke hoped Lucy would wear to remind her of him.

The bed moved under her, as Loke shifted into a laying position. Lucy felt his lips gently kiss her cheek, and she kept her eyes shut. Loke rested his head against a pillow, and lightly draped one arm over her waist and pulled her close. Lucy felt warm, safe and content in his grasp.

The morning came quickly, and Lucy awoke before she even knew she had fallen asleep. The arm that had encased her was gone now, leaving Lucy with an empty feeling. In the background, just barely a groggy sound, was the heavy pattering of a shower. Lucy sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and wincing as her leg twisted awkwardly. She groaned and straightened out her leg, flinching in pain.

She was distracted at that moment, as the water shut off, there was a few seconds of silence, and then the door opened and Loke stepped out. Loke looked at her and smiled that smile that made Lucy's heart skip a beat. She smiled weakly back at him.

"Good morning, Luce." He said easily.

Lucy looked at him properly and a violent blush covered her cheeks. His chiselled chest was exposed, and the towel he wore loosely around his hips hung low and teasingly. She tried to look anywhere else but it was as if her eyes were drawn to him; every single part of him.

Loke smirked and walked towards her, "How is your leg?"

Lucy bit her lip anxiously, "It hurts a bit."

He frowns sadly, "I tried the doctor again. The storm is getting worse and he can't make it here."

Lucy sighed, "It's okay." Her eyes returned to his chest, and although she wasn't looking at his face, she could tell his smirk had widened.

"If you want to touch me, you can." He said slowly.

She would blush, and deny him, but she _did want_ to touch him. She reached out, gingerly, and trailed her fingers down his abs. she looked innocently in his wide eyes and smirked, herself this time, "Don't take this as my answer, Loke. I'm not done thinking."

Loke blushes and the sight of his scarlet skin is adorable to her; so she smiles.

**A/N: Hello folks, I hope you like this chapter, and I hope you stick with this story too! Comments/reviews are greatly appreciated, seriously- they are so great! Thank you for reading! Bye, Kate xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy soon came to her senses and jerked her hand back. She tried her hardest not to look up at him, but when she finally did, his blush had vanished, leaving an arrogant smirk in its place. He sat next to her and spoke cheerfully, "So no decision as of yet?" he asked, back to his usual arrogance.

"Nope" She replied quickly, narrowing her eyes at him.

He groans impatiently, "I know I said I'd wait, but it really isn't that difficult, Luce."

Lucy bites her lip uncomfortably, because it _is_ that difficult. Her emotions are muddled beyond belief.

Loke sees her indecision, and decides to try his best to help the blonde, "Answer me, Luce." She nods so Loke continues, "Do you like spending time with me?"

"Yes." She says, nodding.

"Do you find me attractive?" Lucy doesn't speak, but blushes violently, "I'll take that as a _Yes Sir_." He exclaims the last part enthusiastically, than chuckles and smirks, as she blushes more, "Have you ever wanted to kiss me?" when he speaks again, his expression and tone sombre. He swallows, bracing himself for the impact of the next answer.

"Yes." She speaks quietly, not meeting his gaze, partly out of embarrassment, and partly out of self-preservation.

An enormous grin plasters over Loke's face; hope given to him, "Well, there you go! You have romantic feelings towards me!"

"It's not that simple, Loke." Lucy spoke sensibly, shaking her head, "there is a difference between attraction and love." She looked out the window and saw the rain pelting down on the window, "Besides, I have until the storm stops to make my decision; so be patient!" She almost laughs at how the red-head groans, "How about we put the conversation to bed for now?"

His eyes light up and he looks at he, smirking wickedly, "Oh, really? I'd be up for that." He all but jumps onto the bed; making the blonde both embarrassed and happy; blush and laugh.

"No." She giggles, "I meant; why don't we do something else to pass the time?"

Loke gives her the same naughty expression, winking, "Whatever you desire, princess."

Lucy rolls her eyes, "Why don't we watch a film?"

Loke laughs easily and places a film he had been given earlier by the girl at the reception desk in the TV, before sitting next to Lucy on the bed.

As the beginning credits start, Loke slips one arm around her shoulders; she allows it. "How is your broken leg?" He asks softly.

The blonde rests her head against the red haired man's chest as sighs contently, "Its fine." She replies, "And not broken."

Hello readers! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a LONG time, and I'm sorry this is so short… I don't really have a reason or an excuse, sorry…

I will try to upload chapters sooner in future

All the reviews/comments are so lovely, thank you to anyone who has left them- and they do make me update faster- though that is a bit rich to say, considering how late this chapter was, but they did make me post now, instead of later…

Thank you for reading, Kate xxx


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Hi. I know, I'm an awful person. It has taken me this long to write a single chapter, but I will try my hardest in future to upload weekly (at least). Thank you for all the comments! You guys are all so nice here on Fanfiction! Anyway, I'd say you have all waited long enough! Here you go- Chapter 4! I'm sorry if it is anti-climactic…**_

Half way through the movie, Loke fell asleep. His arm still draped around Lucy's shoulders, and his head resting atop hers. She tucked her head against his chest, just testing it out while Loke couldn't see- and embarrass her.

She had to admit, she liked being here with Loke. He was, after all, a great friend. She thought of her other friends; Erza, Gray, Natsu. They hadn't visited her yet- and Lucy was sure that, by now, they must have caught that Wizard. It was obvious. As good friends as her team were, they wouldn't ever be the kind to dote on her, and they had probably assumed that she was at home, getting better. Loke, however, was so considerate. She had told him that he could go back to the Celestial world- that he must be exhausted, but he had been adamant at staying with Lucy until he had safely delivered her home. He really was a great friend, what would happen if she decided to take their relationship to the next level? It could be good- it could make them closer. But, then again, it could be bad. It could be ugly and unfortunate and leave her heartbroken and missing a friend- or worse, leave him heartbroken.

She turned her head slightly, looking at the red head. He was truly very handsome. Lucy had never had to feel self-conscious before. She knew she was pretty- beautiful if she made an effort. Loke, however, seemed to be in a permanent state of flawlessness. His red hair was vibrant, soft and natural, cut to a neat, tamed length. His hair, in the bright light the television provided, his hair almost appeared orange. His eyes were closed, his thick eyelashes contrasting his light skin. Though he was certainly a man, he kind of reminded Lucy of an actual lion- like one of the brave, intelligent, beautiful creatures she had seen on the Discovery channel. With a sigh, Lucy turned her attention back to the television, seeing a blonde woman running out of a burning building. She turns her head left and right, looking for someone, "Liam!" she screams, "Liam, where are you?" She shrieks and spins to face the building. It is a warehouse, alight with crimson flames and charcoal fumes of smoke. The blonde doesn't waste a second. She darts back into the caving doorway, turning only to see bricks fall and close off her exit. Lucy stares intently at the screen, eager to see what would happen, even if it was pretty clichéd.

"Laura?" a weak, muffled voice called out, making the blonde spin around, "Laura, is that you?" The voice shouts again.

"Liam!" The blonde exclaimed, rushing to a pile of fallen bricks. In the midst, was a man- Liam, as she said once again. She threw brick after brick away, revealing a red haired boy, "Laura," He began, "Laura," He whispered again. She was sobbing, "Laura, get out of here. Leave me. Get out of-" he lost his breath and cut off, coughing, "I need to know, Laura." He coughed again. He was handsome, Lucy thought. With hazel eyes and hair, that although it was bright, was dulled by the orange glare from the flames. "I love you." He said, tears beginning to pool, "I will always love you, Laura." He swallows, looking at a rip in the knee of his jeans, where his skin had cut and blood was beginning to seep through his denim jeans. "Could you ever love me, Laura?"

Lucy's hand shot out to the television remote, silencing Laura's answer and leaving the room in darkness. She looked at the black screen, half wondering what Laura would have said.

Loke, who had been asleep, stirred, "Lucy?" He murmured, "Lucy," He mumbled. Lucy looked at him. His hazel eyes opened, and Lucy almost gasped at the sight. Looking at Loke, slumped like he was, made her think of how much he looked like Liam, from the film. He sat up a little, keeping his arm where it was. He took the remote from a slightly stunned Lucy. Loke switched the television back on, and he looked quickly at Lucy, smiling sleepily at her, "Did you not like the film?" He asked, looking at the screen and seeing that the film was still on.

She stammered, "I was just a little… tired." She lied. Her heart was beating a thousand miles a minute. There was no way she could sleep now. Not with her mind whirling with thoughts of Loke. She hurriedly looked back at the film.

The boy was not, as Lucy had thought, red haired. In fact, he had a nice but slightly odd honey hair colour, and the girl kissing him was dark haired. Lucy wondered if they were different characters from the previous one, but that suspicion was halted when the girl whispered "Liam" and the boy said, far too dramatically, "oh… Laura".

Lucy was shocked as the credits rolled. The Liam character had looked so much like Loke, and now that she thought of it, the Laura character had looked just like her, with straight blonde hair and light blue eyes. She realised- with a start- that it had been her imagination, and her overdriven brain had completely deflected her emotions onto the characters of a Romantic Comedy. The characters kissed, and Lucy imagined the red haired boy and the blonde haired girl from before in that embrace, with flushed cheeks and closed eyes. She imagined Loke's hands wandering to her waist, than her thighs. She imagined her own shaking hands running down his chiselled chest before entwining in his soft hair. She imagined turning around and pressing her lips to Loke's, and it was only when she imagined finding the hem of Loke's t-shirt and pulling it up over his head, that she realised, she wasn't imagining anymore. She was doing.

Loke was slightly stunned when Lucy spun from under his arm and placed her hands on his chest. Her blue eyes were darker than before, clouded with an innocent sort of lust. Lucy's hands reached up and held his jaw before she pressed a kiss to his lips. He didn't miss a beat. He wrapped his arms around Lucy's waist. He kissed her, deepening the kiss and pulling her onto his lap, being careful of her leg- which he was still sure was broken. After he secured her leg, his hand began to travel along her thigh. Lucy's hands moved away from Loke's jaw, and began to remove the t-shirt he had grabbed before, when he went to the Celestial world. She lifted the shirt, ceasing the kiss only for a second and continuing it as soon as his head was out of the black cotton shirt. Loke hurriedly ripped the t-shirt from his arms, flinging it across the room before his hands moved back to her. His hands lingered on her t-shirt. It was pink cotton and tight on her tiny waist. When Lucy pulled back for air, Loke asked, "May I?" and Lucy nodded quickly before lifting her arms to help him take it off. She was wearing a black bra, and Loke only looked once before returning to her big, adorable eyes.

"God, I love you." She muttered before grabbing his face and kissing him again.

_**A/N: I'm sorry if you didn't like this chapter, and thought it moved a little too quickly at the end… **_

_**Don't worry- if you haven't disowned me and this story because I'm a terrible writer who never posts new chapters- this isn't the end of this story. While I was writing about the film, I kind of thought- where am I going with this? But I think I just took the scenic route there… **_

_**I hope you can forgive me for being a shoddy uploader, and will continue to read, comment, follow because it means so much and is so lovely!**_

_**Bye, I will try to return soon with Chapter 5. I know what will happen, so hopefully it won't be long at all before I post again. Next up, I need to post on my other story. Don't worry, it's not just you I keep waiting *awkward grimace*.**_

_**Love Kate xxx**_

_**P.S. Sorry it's quite short…**_


End file.
